


Little White Lies

by crystalsnowflakes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: We haven't seen each other for years, but it seems as if nothing had changed.  It feels like we're ten all over again.
Relationships: Fujisaki Akari/Shindou Hikaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> And old fanfic I uploaded on ffnet years ago.

"Akari... Akari, wake up," A voice cut through her dreams, and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. "Wake up. You'll be late otherwise."

She opened her eyes groggily as a small yawn escaped from her lips.

And then, she stared, amazed, at those startlingly green eyes looking down at her in a lovingly manner... They were the same green eyes that she had dreamed about every day since she had been a child, and they were the same green eyes that she had imagined waking up next to for as long as she can remember.

He brushed his bangs away from his face, exasperated, but he kept them anyways because he was told by his wife that she loved them.

She smiled at him, shyly, just like she had done every morning since they had been married and he lowered himself to kiss her.

She responded timidly with a peck before pushing him away softly.

"Morning," she mumbled quietly, not quite fully awake yet.

He grinned childishly, and she felt her breath taken away, and she can only stare at him helplessly, mesmerized.

"You have a date with your friend, right?" her husband asked, standing up from his uncomfortable position.

She nodded, and gave an inward sigh in a dejected manner as her husband's grin disappeared.

He slipped on his sweater, and looked at her oddly, "It's strange though, that I've never met him before... He wasn't even at our wedding."

She sat up and stretched, "He... His job requires a lot of travelling... And he has been on a really long trip now." She tried to count how many years he's been gone... Five? Seven? Ten? And she found that it was impossible. It had been too long.

"He must make a lot of money then," he assumed, and then again, brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

She hid a small smirk at his speculation, knowing that her husband was ignorant about him, and had absolutely no idea how true his statement had been.

"Do you need a ride then?"

She nodded, finally fully awake, "Yes, if you don't mind, of course."

It took the couple merely fifteen minutes to get to her meeting place, and he parked the car nearby, walking her to the small café that she had grown up near.

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

She shook her head, exasperated at the concern in her husband's voice. "It's all right, really. I was thinking of visiting my parents afterwards anyways," she paused slightly, "Do you mind if I have dinner with my parents tonight?"

He chuckled, "No. I'll make some instant ramen at home or something. There's a soccer game tonight anyways."

She swallows the lump in her throat, suddenly reminded of how he used to like and obsess soccer before he found his real passion. "Okay then. I'll see you tonight at home, okay?"

She watched as he brushed his bangs away again, sighing, "Look at all the trouble I go through for you, woman."

She chuckled, grateful for her husband's haircut. "Thank you."

He lowered his head to kiss her on the forehead, "Love you."

She nodded in acknowledgment as she drew away from him, ignoring his confession. "See you tonight then."

Without glancing back, she walked in the small café, knowing that her date hasn't yet arrived.

...Only to be surprised at the glowing green eyes glancing her way.

He was uncharacteristically early.

Feeling shy all of a sudden, she approached him, and unsurprisingly, started blushing faintly. She ignored his meaningful glances at her husband, and she knew for a fact that he was silently studying her husband's traits, realizing his and her husband's not-so-coincidental similarities.

"Hikaru... It's... It's been a while." Being in front of him again after so many years, it made her feel like she was ten all over again.

His eyes were warm, gentle, covered slightly by those distinctive blond bangs, "Akari."

He had already ordered their favourite drinks.

They haven't seen each other for years, but it seemed as if nothing had changed.

She smiled at him as she stirred her mocha, seemingly relaxed, "How was your trip?"

"Unsuccessful," he replied, nonchalantly.

They had both known that it would be that way... After all, he had already been fated to failing since the beginning...

...Who could ever catch a ghost?

"I see..." she merely replied, taking a sip of her drink, savoring the familiar taste.

He took a sip from his drink as well, "I... I'm sorry, Akari."

They both know that those had been empty words... And they both knew that if he had had the choice to choose again, he would still have gone.

He clasped his hand around hers, "I..."

She smiled sadly, "I know, Hikaru... I love you too."

They were both in love. He had unfinished business, and she had decided long ago that she could not throw away her entire life just for him, although often times, she wished she had.

But they both knew that praying to revert time was childish, and most importantly, ineffective.

His hand tightened around hers, and that childishly beautiful grin appeared on his face, and she could not help but blush in response, and stare, once again, vulnerably at that grin that she had long fallen in love with.

"Would you like a game, Akari?" he asked.

She smiled, "I would love one, Hikaru."

It felt like they were ten all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Completed: December 30, 2008  
> Edited: January 3, 2009


End file.
